


Coffee Man

by LavenderMochi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also literal background prinxiety, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sweet but somehow not as sweet as I want it to be, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: Patton sure loves the coffee man!OrPretty much just a generic coffee shop AU.





	Coffee Man

Patton loved the coffee man who worked at the local cafe.

The cafe was situated on the corner of Joan and Sanders Street, tucked neatly into a hotel. Tables were plotted in the center of the room, couches pressed against the windows, and barstools lined by counter by the windows, facing the park across the street. It was Patton's favorite place to be.

Most days, the cafe was busy, but the bustle would clear by the time Patton got there. And that was when he worked. Logan. Logan the coffee man.

Patton twirled as the entered the cafe and he was warmly greeted by the smell of roasted coffee beans and sweet pastries. Patton was feeling extra happy today—both in his feet and heart—especially as he spotted Logan working behind the counter.

"Welcome to-"

"Hey, Logan!"

Logan looked up from the drink he was working on, his beautiful brown eyes meeting with Patton's. He popped the cap right onto the to-go cup and set it on the pick-up counter.

"Roman!" he shouted.

The two other people in the cafe, one who Patton assumed was 'Roman,' did not pay attention to Logan, but instead continued to make out in the corner of the cafe. Logan muttered something under his breath about public displays of affection and Patton just smiled.

"Salutations, Patton." Logan greeted, wiping his hands on his apron and adjusting his glasses.

Patton always found his eyes to be so incredibly pretty. He stared at Logan for a moment, admiring the man's lithe structure, his beautiful visage, the way he tilted his chin slightly upwards. He really was beautiful.

Patton blinked out of his personal trance, hoping Logan didn't catch him staring. He couldn't help it!

"How are you?" Patton asked. "Busy day today?"

"As it always is," Logan said, smiling tiredly. On the inside, Patton swooned. "As for your first question, I am doing well."

"That makes me happy!"

Logan blushed. Quickly, he said, "I am assuming you'll be getting your usual, then?"

Patton leaned on the counter, humming. "I was thinking of trying something new today. One person can only drink so many caramel macchiatos."

"Actually, it is quite safe to drink, as you say, 'so many caramel macchiatos.' The caffeine content from one cup alone is not enough to be lethal. You would have to, hypothetically, drink about one hundred cups of coffee in order to reach caffeine toxicity. That's assuming all cups have about a hundred milligrams of caffeine." Logan explained. No matter how long he went off, there was something so enrapturing about the way he talked. Patton loved it.

"Yeah, that's- that's exactly what I meant," Patton said, sighing dreamily. "You're so smart, Logan."

"Well," Logan tittered, flustered, "I suppose that is the case when majoring in astronomy with a chemistry minor."

"Yeah..." Patton sighed again.

"But," Logan cleared his throat, "let us not digress. What shall you be ordering? May I suggest a decaffeinated drink for an easy slumber?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Patton blinked, blushing. "What do you recommend, Logan?"

"I personally enjoy the green tea. Though the hazelnut latte is delectable. As is the white mocha, although the aforementioned is a tad too sugary for my personal tastes."

"I'll try the white mocha, then. Extra whip, please!" Patton said.

"Of course."

Patton picked through his pockets to gather the necessary change as Logan typed the order in. As soon as he slapped the money onto the counter, Logan pushed his hand away.

"If you don't mind," Logan said, stammering, "Allow me to cover the expenses this time."

"H-huh?"

"I just want to do something pleasant for you, Patton," Logan said, "In exchange for you always being pleasant towards me."

Patton's heart was racing in his chest. "O-Oh. Sure. Thanks. I just like you, Logan. It's nothing, really."

"I know, but you've always been so kind to me. Other customers don't treat me as well," Logan said. He smiled a little, his brown eyes shining. "You're generous to acknowledge me. That's not to say I take others' lack of acknowledgment personally, but I simply appreciate yours, that's all."

Patton's heart felt full.

"Thank you, Logan."

"Think nothing of it." Logan adjusted his glasses. "I do have a question, however."

"Oh, go on!"

"My shift ends earlier tonight. If it would be convenient for you, would you mind if I joined you at your table?"

Patton beamed until his cheeks hurt. He felt so happy, he felt like twirling again.

"Of course, Logan!"

Logan had a small smile on his lips. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't write Patton a lot. And that makes me sad.


End file.
